


"Why was he here?"

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gender Neutral, Jealousy, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine you're secretly dating Tara and Jax tries to get her back.





	"Why was he here?"

**Author's Note:**

> Story is gender neutral for the reader

“What time you get out babe?”

Tara shook her head as she rushed to grab her cup of coffee and sling her purse over her shoulder.

“I’m not sure. I have 2 surgeries scheduled for today and they’re pretty long so I don’t know if I’ll be home on time. I’ll probably be late.”

She quickly walked over to you and kissed you, her lips barely on yours before she pulled away and was starting to rush out of the door, 10 minutes late.

“I’ll call you when I’m getting off, maybe we can do something. Just leave when you’re ready, oh and remember to lock the doors and set the alarm, the top lock-”

“Tara, I got it. Go.”

She laughed softly and sent you a smile before slipping out of the door and closing it behind her. With her gone, you let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen, washing the plates that the two of you ate breakfast on. After cleaning everything up and putting things back where they belonged, you walked to the room and picked your clothes up from their scattered places all around the room. You’d just shower when you get back home to your place. Slipping your shirt on, you grabbed the rest of your things and walked back out, starting the alarm and walking out of the front door yourself.

Making sure that the door was locked, you turned away and walked down her driveway towards your car, unlocking it and hopping inside. It was still dark out but the sun was rising and you knew that you had to be gone by then. No one knew about you and Tara being together and while she wasn’t embarrassed, she wanted to keep it that way. She had only been back in charming for a few months and she wanted to lay low, not drawing any attention to herself and someone coming to and leaving her house all hours of the day wasn’t the way to do that. So you came and went only when it was nightfall and the only one that saw was the moon's light. It wasn’t something that you were really happy with but for her sake you let it be. As a result, any time you stayed with her at her place, you had to be gone by at least 6:30 so no one would see you leaving. You hoped that one day soon she’d be ok with the idea of the two of you being exclusive but until then, you’d stay her secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already going on 9 pm and Tara still hadn’t returned your call. She’d called you at seven, telling you that she was on her way home and that she’d call you when she was settled in so that you could come over. That was already almost two hours ago though and she hadn’t made any contact with you yet. You were starting to worry and with one last glance at your phone, you stood from the couch and grabbed your keys, heading out.

You were speeding as you drove to her place and called her again, your call going to voicemail once again. During and tossing the phone into the passenger seat, you held your foot down on the gas and tore down the street, slamming on the breaks as you began to pull into her driveway and saw a motorcycle parked there. Your furrowed your brows but not in confusion. There were only a few select people in Charming that rode motorcycles and you felt your ears heat up as you realized that was why she hadn’t been answering you. Jax was here.

You didn’t know him, hadn’t ever even interacted with him before. You’d seen him around town, sure, but you didn’t know him personally. All you knew about him was what you had heard about him from Tara. You knew that they had been together before. You knew that they were in love. You knew that she was apart of his family. You knew that they’d been together in high school and were inseparable. You knew that Jax hadn’t wanted her to leave to Chicago, and now you knew that he was in her house at night when she was supposed to be with you.

Shutting the car off, you stepped out and walked up to her front door, knocking twice. You didn’t hear much going on inside except for the sound of their voices talking but you didn’t hear much else. You knocked again and heard them speaking once more, this time the sound of shuffling hitting your ears and the male voice dying down, only Tara being heard. Suddenly, the door opened and you were standing face to face with Jax Teller. He wore a relaxed expression but by the way he was keeping the door closed with his body and only having one side of himself exposed, you could feel the tension coming off of him.

“Hi, can I help you?”

You were fully prepared to be cordial and civil, not starting a scene or showing your distaste in the fact that Tara hadn’t been answering you because she was with him, until those words left his mouth. Why he felt he had the right to answer her door and keep you from going into her house when she was your girlfriend was beyond you and you began to feel your patience wearing thin.

“Yeah, I’m here to see Tara.”

“You mind if I ask who you are?”

Tara heard the question that he asked you and quickly began to intercept, softly pushing her way in front of him and pulling the door further open, trying to soothe the tension and not make you feel as though you weren’t welcome.

“Hey, sorry he was just trying to see who’d be here so late.”

You nodded and smiled tightly, walking into the house and past him without a second look. You didn’t see the way he looked at you with an arched brow but Tara did and she hurriedly tried to separate the two do you before he started asking any more questions.

“It’s getting pretty late Jax and we have to discuss plans so uh, I’ll talk to you tomorrow? We can catch up then.”

She nodded with a smile but you could see the tension in her face as she did. Jax didn’t want to overstep his boundaries but it was obvious that he felt like something was going on. He nodded nevertheless and looked over towards you before looking back at her.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll see you.”

He smiled at her and then looked back over at you, a hesitance in his body before he reached his hand out towards you.

“I’m Jax. An old friend of Tara’s.”

You nodded and smiled tightly, slipping your hand into his to shake.

“Nice to meet you. I'm a friend of hers too. I’m Y/N.”

He nodded and shook your grip before letting go and giving Tara one last smile.

“I’ll see you around.”

She nodded but said nothing and waved, watching as he walked out of the house. She stayed and locked the door behind him while you went into the kitchen, getting yourself a bottle of water. You stood at the counter with your back to her and sipped from the bottle, the air tense and silent and she quietly slipped into the kitchen behind you. You stayed with your back to her but you could feel her eyes on you, no doubt waiting to see if you were going to say anything. After a couple seconds more, you took the bait.

“Why was he here?”

The silence continued and eventually, you turned your body around, eyeing her and holding your arms out to your sides.

“What? No answer?”

She stayed quiet and looked down, running her hand over her face before looking back up at you.

“We were just talking.”

“About what?”

“Just catching up.”

“You told him that you’d see him around so you could catch up so obviously you didn’t have the time to do that now. Why was he here?”

“He found out that I was back in town so he-”

“You’ve been back for months Tara. Cut the shit. What was he doing here?”

She winced as she’d run out of all her excuses and knew she had no choice but to tell you the truth.

“He wants to try and…give us another chance. He wants to see if maybe we could work out this time. He wants to get back together.”

You said nothing as you stared at her, your arms crossed over your chest, waiting for her to continue. To tell you her response. She shifted under your gaze and looked down at the floor.

“I know what you’re thinking and no, I didn’t tell him yes. It’s a lot to get thrown at, I was overwhelmed. I wasn’t expecting it. I told him that.”

“And did you tell him that we’re together?”

Silence fell over the two of you again and she kept her gaze down on the tile. You felt your anger rising as the seconds passed by and uncrossing your arms, you took a step towards her.

“Did you tell him we were together? Did you tell him that you were with someone? Did you tell him that you were taken and that overwhelming or not, you weren’t up for grabs? Or did you leave that part out?”

She stayed quiet still and you chuckled without a trace of humor in your voice, the sound causing her to look up. As she did, she saw the anger and hurt in your eyes and tried to reach out to you but you pulled away from her.

“Don’t. No need to worry about your dirty little secret right.”

“Don’t say that. It’s not like that.”

“Whatever Tara.”

You began to walk away from her but she quickly reached out and took your hand in hers, keeping you from leaving.

“I’ll tell him. I promise, tomorrow. I was just caught off guard seeing him but I didn’t do it on purpose. I’ll tell him that I’m with you. I didn’t mean for it to come across like I was hiding you babe.”

You stayed looking at her as she used your hand to pull you closer to her, wrapping her arms around your waist and leaning forward to kiss you.

“I’m sorry.”

You nodded against her lips and kissed her back softly, letting her lead to towards the living room with a smile.

“Why don’t you come to St. Thomas tomorrow, have lunch with me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking past the doors of the hospital, you walked down the hallway and came up to the door of Tara’s office, holding the bag of lunch in one hand and knocking with the other.

“Come in.”

You turned the knob and pushed the door open with a smile.

“Hey baby.”

Your eyes locked with hers and she returned the smile. The smile that was no longer on your face as you noticed a certain blonde sitting across from her at her desk. Your face had automatically lost any trace of happiness it held when you had first walked in and you didn’t bother trying to hide it. Jax’s eyes narrowed as he saw you, remembering you from her house and it was obvious that he wasn’t excited to see you either. Tara stood from her desk as you looked at her, your face looking twice as pissed as it looked last night, except there was even more hurt now. She’d promised that she was going to tell him that she was with you but apparently she hadn’t done that. You didn’t wait for her to say anything, simply tossed the lunch in the top of her desk and turned to walk out. Her voice stopped you though.

“Y/N! I wanted you to meet Jax, properly this time.”

You arched your brow at her and slowly walked back into the office, her walking around the desk to stand by you and take your hand in hers.

“I hadn’t seen Jax in a very long time and I was shocked when he showed up to my house and then you came and I didn’t get to properly make the two of you know each other. Obviously, you know who Jax is but he doesn’t know you.”

Jax looked between the two of you as she made it known you knew exactly who he was.

“Y/N and I have been together for the last couple of months. We were kind of keeping it hush hush but I figured that you should know.”

Jax’s eyes widened slightly before he controlled his expression, clearing his throat and standing up. He looked over at the bag of food that you had unceremoniously tossed onto the desk and saw the two boxes, obviously one for you and once for her. He nodded in understanding and smiled softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I didn’t know. You had said you were a friend so I just went by that. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful or cause any problems. I’ll leave you guys to it, before your lunch gets cold.”

You both nodded and Jax held his hand out to you again, just like he had the night before.

You smiled genuinely this time and took his hand, shaking it not nearly as firmly as you had last night.

“Nice meeting you. Again.”

He nodded and smiled, pulling his hand back.

“Nice meeting you too. I’ll see you both around town sometime.”

Tara and you both nodded, smiles on your faces as he waved and walked out of the office, leaving just the two of you there. You turned to face her and she smiled at you lovingly, walking around the desk again to her side and looking down at the bag on the desk.

“So what’d you get me?”


End file.
